


Necro-Eroticism.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Permanent Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos/Kronos snuffsmut. 400 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necro-Eroticism.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a fandom where you have to make distinction between permanent!snuff sex and nonpermanent!snuff sex.

The invention of gunpowder hadn't impressed Kronos. He had fiddled around with it, but once he discovered that it wasn't very useful in killing Immortals, he'd put it away. Muskets and rifles passed him by and it wasn't until the invention of the truly hand-held gun that he fell in love.

It was the ultimate killing machine. It wasn't as personal as a sword, but it was satisfying in ways that shiny steel could never be. It didn't _woosh_ through the air, but it could kill from a distance. He could stand and kill and kill some more, and it never brought true death.

When he finally found Methos, he brought the classics back. The man, after all, deserved them. Methos was as classic as Troy and he deserved the symbolism. Kronos killed him time and time again with his daggers.

Of course, Methos, being Methos, began to complain. _Why can't you kill me properly, brother? After all this time, surely you want to do more than make me bleed._ So Kronos had shattered bone and organs with his bullets, watching as his brother's body jerked and jumped with each shot.

But Methos wasn't easily satisfied. He kept whining. Kronos ended up emptying three clips a killing. It was getting expensive. He was an Immortal, not a Rockefeller. There was only so much ammunition a man could steal or buy before the mortals started to wonder.

And Methos just never knew when to stop pushing. First he'd wanted more gruesome deaths. Then he'd wanted a large television so he could rewatch them. And so Kronos had to go out and buy all the equipment and then scare a store rep into telling him how to use it. And then Methos had wanted _popcorn_.

It was getting expensive. Kronos began to wonder just why he'd wanted to find his brother in the first place. It used to be that Methos only wanted soft linens he could be killed on. Now he wanted Kronos to talk to him while he killed him. He wanted Kronos to kill him with sniper rifles and commando knives and, once, with a lead teddy-bear.

Kronos had forgotten just how high-maintenance it was to keep someone tied to his bed, day in and day out. Methos wanted this, Methos wanted that, Methos wanted his pillow fluffed.

Eventually he just let him go. Methos always ruined everything. Fucker.


End file.
